I Hate Everything About You
by kimzie-kitty
Summary: Prompt: Caroline's had feelings for Damon for quite some time, and him throwing himself at Elena for so long makes her finally snap. Damon breaks her neck during the fight and she storms off as soon as she wakes up. Later, Damon shows up at her house later, and sexyness ensues. Daroline one-shot. Not smut.


One-shot for Klaroline-lovegames!

Daroline, takes place sometime in season 4 ish.

Enjoy! xx

* * *

I slammed the door to my house, thankful my mom wasn't home quite yet. She'd have yelled at me for doing that. Because of my vampire strength and all...

Damon could get on my gosh darn nerves sometimes – okay, so all the time, but whatever, it doesn't matter.

I stood in my room, staring into my mirror. If I was human, surely I'd of had wrinkles by now...

My phone chimed, and the screen lit up. I had texted Bonnie, really needing to let off some steam.

_What did he do this time Care?_ It read, and my fingers flew furiously across the screen as I angrily typed out my response.

_Just shamelessly throwing himself at Elena again, as usual. I'm just jealous...u know y... gosh, elena is so oblivious to it 2! I was irritated n told him off and he snapped my neck. Day drunk damon :\_

I locked my phone and tossed it onto my bed.

Feeling a familiar itch in the back of my throat, I went into my kitchen. Throwing open the door, I grabbed a blood bag off the bottom shelf and poured it into a dark mug.

I hid the bag in the trash and went back into my room.

When I walked into my room, I sighed heavily. Damon was laid across my bed, hands folded under his head.

"Blondie." he greeted, smirking. "Fancy seeing you here."

I raised a blonde eyebrow, scowling. "Seriously Damon?" I set my mug down onto my nightstand and crossed my arms. "Get out. You literally just killed me, not even an hour ago."

His bottom lip jutted out, and he batted his eyelashes at me. "No hard feelings I see." he grinned arrogantly. "Kicking me out already?"

I exhaled slowly, rubbing my temple with my hand. "Out." I repeated, and he got up, suddenly in my face.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" he stared down at me, his eyes studying my face. "Don't want to see me? Your phone says otherwise."

He waved my phone in the air and read my text messages out loud.

"_I'm just jealous._" he read in a high voice. "_Elena's so oblivious._ Poor poor me." he mock sniffled and I scowled.

Zooming forward and ripping my phone out of his hand, I slipped it into my pocket. "Do you _have_ to be such a _dick_?"

"Yep." he popped the p. "You love it."

"I'm too sober to deal with you right now." I pulled out the drawer to my nightstand and removed a flask from the back. Pouring the whole thing into the mug, I took a long sip.

"You're infuriating." I grumbled, setting the mug back down.

"That's why you love me." he said in a sing-song voice.

I turned to him, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't reply, and he smirked wider.

"I won't be your Elena distraction, Damon." I turned on my heel.

He had used me before, back when I was human, and that wasn't going to happen again.

I _wouldn't_ let it happen.

"Hmmm..." he hummed, suddenly having my mug in his hand. He took a long sip, licking his lips after. "Ever think that maybe _she's_ the distraction?" he gave me his smoldering look and I felt heat raise to my cheeks.

_He's just trying to get into your pants, Caroline._ I reminded myself. _Don't believe him._

I chuckled nervously, kicking off my shoes. "Yeah, right."

I bent over, picking them up.

"Really." he murmured, and I didn't look at him as I went over and put them by my closet.

I laughed again, and suddenly I was against the wall.

"I'm serious, Caroline." he said lowly, and his eyes darted to my lips.

"I hate you, so too bad." I said, just as low, and my eyes glanced at his lips, despite my better judgment.

"I hate you just as much." he said, and slowly moved towards my face, his eyes wide open.

I was staring into his eyes, and his lips were only a mere centimeter away. His lashes brushed his cheeks as he looked down, and back up, daring me to inch forward.

"Just so we're clear." he mumbled, and shoved me back against the wall, quickly closing the distance.

I jumped into the air, winding my legs around his waist. I met each kiss with equal fervor, one hand running through his hair multiple times, and the other behind his back, supporting myself. His smell drifted up to my nose –leather and something indescribable. I tilted my head up to get a better angle, and he cupped my cheek. We continued to kiss, the passion growing a fire in my stomach, mingling with the butterflies that were already there.

His hands explored my body, and his hands grabbed my butt, causing me to squeak. I felt his lips curl into a smirk and he kissed down my neck.

I moaned quietly, trying to hide my pleasure. He nipped the sweet spot right below my ear, and my once soft moan was louder.

I brought a finger up to his chin, bumping his lips back up to mine. Now I remembered why part of me loved his compulsion – great kissing – great sex – great everything. The only downside was, of course, lack of free will. It was even better now, as a vampire.

No more gasping for breath, no more feeling overwhelmed.

I nipped his bottom lip, pulling it away gently with my teeth. He chuckled darkly, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues fought for a battle of dominance, my narcissistic side flaring up as I wanted control.

He finally seemed to win, and he easily tugged my legs down, and I stood on my own feet. I heard a rip and I was suddenly only clad in my bra. He kissed his way down my neck, his hands moving up to cup – and the door swung open.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Bonnie's voice exclaimed, and I brought my hands to cover myself.

My face heated up, and she gawked at us, her eyes looking down to my ripped shirt, and Damon's hair.

"Bonnie _cock-block_ Bennett." Damon growled, and his hands moved up to try and smooth out his hair.

I'd taken great pride in messing it up, and now he was trying to fix it. Typical Damon.

"Uhhhh..." she stuttered, her eyes wide as saucers. "I'll let you two get back to – to uh...whatever that was..."

She backed out slowly, shutting the door.

I chuckled nervously and Damon stared at me for a brief moment before taking my hand and tossing me into my bed.

* * *

_This was my first time writing something as 'passionate' as that, so tell me how I did? (:_


End file.
